Azuki Tamura
Azuki Tamura(小豆田村'') is a supporting oc in the naruto/naruto shippuden timeline. She is co captain of team kakashi or squad 7. This is because her sensei is anko and anko like to leave her with kakashi. Kakashi thought might as well make her do stuff for me..so this is how it ended out.'' Basic Ninja Registration number-011502 Age: Part I-12-13 Part II-15-17 Weight: Part 1-34.5kg-35.9kg Part II-45.6 kg Height: Part I- 147.8cm-150.1cm Part II-160.3cm Clan: Tamura(deceased) Classification- Special Ops Kunoichi Rank: Part I- Chunin Part II-Jonin Jutsu - Lightning Release/ Herculan Strenght *'Kaminari( she surronds her fist with lightning giving and using herculan strengh)' *'Raiden(Her katana that transforms into a spear/ pole)' *'Kaminari Saji(Thunder surge [ Ability to control lightning])' *'Ikazuchi (Azukis Katana)' *'Sandararabai(Ultimate Genjutsu- Thunder Lullaby' *'Azuki has special chakra she inherited from her mother who was an uzumaki' *'The inherited kekkei genaki from the tamura clan was Kaminari/Arashi Hikitsugu- which translates to Lightning/ Storm Takeover' *'Is very good at hand to hand combat and midrange..Disadvantage at long ranges' *'Has a special type of chakra, like kushina uzumaki who is a very distant relative of hers since the tamura kinda branch from the uzumaki' Background The tamura clan was lost during the 2nd shinobi war. Very few survived and managed to help the clan to grow. Katanas Father, Izako Tamura, was killed fighting his older brother who had formed an organization of strong shinobi. Since she had no name her uncled named her katana and married her mother, Kinire Uzumaki. Katana never saw her mother or any other tamura after the age of 3 . Azuki stumbled across a very famous kunoichi named Anko Mitarashi, Who later named her azuki, being the color of her hair and the only thing she ate. Anko, see she had skills, took her under her wing and introduced her to tsunade, who later became her master. Tsunade didnt take any one at all to be her student and Did not care for her at 1st. Tsunade later accepted her by watching her excell with her chakra control. Azuki demand Tsunade teach her , as stubborn as she was, a would not accept no for a answer. Later, hearing many stories of the famous kunoichi kushina,tsunade, and anko. Azuki strived to be a very famous kunoichi and set her sights for hokage. Personality ((this is rare for her))Azuki`s personality depends on how she feels when she awakes in the morning, some days she maybe very passive,where as other days shes over going and loud. She has her normal days to when shes very quite and likes to think every thing through like sasuke uchiha but is very easily pissed off. Azuki feels that in life every one needs a chance to prove them selves. She thinks towards her rivals that they need to earn her precense. She has intrests in everyone she is deeply concerned for naruto gaara and sasuke. She could careless about karin at the moment and now that she has met kia she thinks low of her self seeing that shes been replaced by sasuke and that kia is indeed a very nice girl. She Has hoped for the best for shikamaru...Azuki adores her master,Tsunade and thinks her senpai, shizune, worries to much about her master. Appearance Azuki has always had Burgendy hair with Aquamarine eyes but when she was 1st born had black hair and green eyes. She likes to show part of her body and really enjoys netting. She has had many diffrent appearences but she like to play with black blue and gray as well as magenta . In part 1 she is seen in a more kimono like appearance with a magenta dress with a yellow ribbon across her waist and black shorts under her dress. Her appearance changes twice during Part 1 during Part 1 and 2 her appearance changes once and during shippuden it has changed twice . She has a lightning like scar on her back and seal on the upper part of her abs. . She has fair skin like sakura. Azuki also has a problem with speech. She applies the word" sounano!" meaning "for real?" to what she thinks needs to have it at the end. She inherited this trait from her mother, who inherited it from her father. Azuki doesnt do think as often, but very much does it in her head all the time. Abilities Azuki can be taken over by her innerself and when this happenes she usually dyes her hair until it turns black and wears green contacts. Her actual kekkei genkai is her hair turns into lightning and she had silver eyes(her clans genaki) . She calls on lightning being her chakra element and japanese sealing marks appear on her body. She just thinks the sun is her strenght because it makes her feel happy and warm inside on the days when shes feeling down. Her chakra element is Lightning release. She has super strenght that tsunade helped her obtain(of course with sakura 2). Anko left her with shizune and tsunade during missions. She covers lightning with her hand but can also use weapons to force her chakra through. Status Taijustu:5 Ninjutsu:4 Kenjutsu( sword handling):4 Genjutsu:2( a high qualtiy genjutsu..but its just 1 justsu and takes a toll on her body) (very accident prone) Speed-3.5 Stamina-3.5 Hand seals-3 Intelligence-3 total-27 Part I She was on many missions with team 7.She has also been on many missions with her sensei anko. She was there for the invasion of the leaf but only defended the village. After that she trained with her sensei and helped on missions with 7 whenever she could. When Team 7 split she spent most of her time with sakura and ocasionally went to the sand. Seeing gaara, temari and kankuro filled the empty space Part II When she heard naruto had returned she went to see him right away but hadnt seen them until she heard gaara was in trouble. Some how all of her missions tsunade had sent her on interfered with her seeing naruto. When they went to retrieve sasuke she wasnt too fond of sai and though he wasnt very bright either since he had the nerves to dis sasuke . Then after that when they were looking for him during the fight between sasuke and itachi she seem to had been replaced and given up all hope in him. She later found that she was very much inolved with gaara. As part two continued she had sai mentor her on how to hide emotions and also helped her get into anbu tho he still disliked her. Azuki later ended up leaving the leaf on her own because of the sibling she had found out she had. Azuki later came across sasuke and they ended up quarrling and then he though her a bit of use . (time skip) she was later taken back by the leaf and put in questioning. Then war came on the leaf by pains hand and she had to help so she broke out and her trust was regained Relationships Anko Mitarashi-Her Sensei Zaizin-Former Team Mate(Deceased..Maybe, Gone) Nick Hitori- Former Team Mate(nick short of Nizica=Gone/Deceased) Lost lover..Very intelligent, Dream is to be A wonderfull shinobi like the 4th. Tsunade-her master Gaara-... Sasuke-Love.. Shikamaru-friend for life She loves sasuke uchiha to the fullest since they met when they were about 5. When her memories of him were erased she felt like there was something missing and went to search for it(metaphoricly speaking). She later noticed she had grown a likeing to the uchiha on team 7 but had nothing to do with him whatsoever. Her heart turned cold until sasuke in the end of naruto accepted her and had taking abit of a liking . Then in shippuden hear heart was over come with like for the kazekage, gaara. Gaara, being passive, didnt care that much and azuki felt a little hurt over it. Sometime later she came across Kia Cetra who she took a sister liking to. Then after she heard of kia and sasuke she vowed never to love again no matter how much her heart ached for it. She adores her master and sensei to the fulllest. Anko seems more like a less protective outgoing aunt where tsunade is like a mother to her... Quotes To Tsunade about taking azuki under her wing " I want to become a famous kunoichi who as a place in girls hearts! If you dont take me under your wing i will surpass you on my own terms!" To Azuki from Tsunade I`ll push you harder than anko, Maybe to your death." To Tsunade"Then ill die trying!!!" To self about kushina'' "After hearing all the stories from tsunade, i want my hair to be my red thread of fate too!" To nick"I thought you never found me nice, and you avoided me and...(to self) i love you..."'' To sai- "I have respect for you.." Trivia * Azuki was named after her favorite food andher last name means village in the middle of a rice pattie were as her original name katana means ultimate weapon * Azuki was taken in By Anko Mitarashi * She seems to like shikamarus way of thinking * Her favorite foods are japanese sweets and She loves lychee and chrysanthemum tea * She doesnt like natto and tsuke maguro * Her hobbies are preparing medicines and training * She has completed 49 missions 13-D rank, 6- C rank, 15-B rank, 10-A rank, 5-A rank * Her favorite phrase is " Bond are never broken, Dreams are never lost and No one can replace you memories." * Her favorite work is courage ''"yuki" ''She also has a tatooo of the kanji symbol on her stomach * Azuki uses the word "sounano!" Meaning "for real!" after every sentence she thinks needs to be applied to. * Azukis voice is like nanaes voice from lovers by 7 Oops Reference http://azsuki.deviantart.com/ This is my deviant art account Category:DRAFT